A bar code is a coded pattern of graphical indicia having a series or pattern of bars and spaces of varying widths that encode information. Bar codes may be one dimensional (e.g., UPC bar code) or two dimensional (e.g. a QR code). Systems that read and decode bar codes employ camera systems. These camera systems that read and decode bar codes are typically referred to as imaging-based bar code readers (“bar code readers”) or bar code scanners.
In camera systems, it is often desirable to provide an automatic focus (“auto-focus”) capability. By way of example, electro-mechanical autofocus assemblies for photo and video cameras are commonly available. In some conventional photo/video camera auto-focus designs, the autofocus assembly (“focus actuator”) is integrated in the camera system. Focus actuators traditionally include mechanical slide mechanisms or mechanical linkages that move a camera lens in a linear direction to adjust the focus of the camera system. Auto focus capabilities are advantageous in bar code readers because a camera system in focus of an object can more easily read a barcode.